kisameibrafandomcom-20200214-history
C 455
455: The story, is no one can say This, making all person mouths open in a big way, this was also too odd, a at sixes and sevens story can trade to treasure unexpectedly, this too inconceivable. At once, lets all people are the mouth does not close up, thinks including Qiurong Wanxue odd, she cannot believe that a at sixes and sevens story can trade treasure, such matter said that nobody believes. „Gives to you.” When Li Qi Ye squeezes in this jasper coffin her hand, Qiurong Wanxue a time knows that does not have a dream, this is real. „This, this” Qiurong Wanxue was silly, Li Qi Ye has given unexpectedly also her such precious treasure. Li Qi Ye cracks a joke said: „Have not misunderstood, this does not subscribe the thing of sentiment.” This saying makes Qiurong Wanxue be mad and bashful, is moved, although this is only a joke, but, lets in her heart warm, has three points of sweet intent. „Good, this auction, altogether nine coffins, this is second, silver coffin.” Little Demon said with a smile: „This is good thing, specially regarding Ghost race, this is Night Soul Water, Ghost race cultivator, if took this water, must be able to be strong your Heaven’s Mandate.” Saying, him was turning on the silver coffin. In saw only has been filled with coffin light green water, this water sent out Yin Qi, but, Ghost race cultivator on the scene felt this aura, thought that Heaven’s Mandate called with, specially active. This makes them understand all of a sudden that Night Soul Water regarding their Ghost race is extraordinary Holy water. „I must tell the story, I must tell the story.” At once, everybody one after another start to talk, must rush a lecture of story. Only had Li Qi Ye to smile, has closed the eye, did not look at this thing, Night Soul Water does not have any function regarding him. „Good, you listen to listen.” Little Demon has selected young cultivator conveniently, said. This was selected cultivator that arrives at to be immediately excited, coughs, Qing has settled the throat, then said: „Formerly, child, has fallen into Immortal Cave, in Immortal Cave is growing Immortal Herb” „Incomprehensible nonsense”, however, this cultivator said several, all of a sudden was thrown Mid City by Little Demon. „I have the story to say, I have the story to say.” Many people have not lost heart, busy was raises hand to call out loudly. Little Demon has selected a person casually, this person said excitedly: ” In Desolate Era, Golden Phoenix appears in Nether Sacred World, this only Golden Phoenix carries on the back to carry on the back an immortal city ” „Incomprehensible nonsense”, however, this cultivator told the story very splendidly, but, his story has not said many, Little Demon actually all of a sudden threw Mid City him. Then several people told story, even was says very splendidly, but, was thrown Mid City by Little Demon one after another. Takes Qiurong Wanxue of jasper coffin to be excited, after being with great difficulty tranquil, she hears several cultivator lecture of stories, she strange, these people told the story very can be said as splendid, some even can compare favorably in the Immortal Emperor legend, but, had still been thrown by Little Demon. In fact, is Qiurong Wanxue is incessantly strange, on the scene felt strange including many people, the story that the person who these were thrown told was obviously more splendid than Li Qi Ye , but, Little Demon actually did not spare a glance, why was this? „Young Master, why is Little Demon interested in your story?” Qiurong Wanxue cannot master completely, in a soft voice said in the Li Qi Ye ear. Li Qi Ye looked at her one eyes, smiled, said: „Issue is not the story itself, but lies in this story brings how is it news to him, is useful, the valuable news!” „Useful valuable news?” Qiurong Wanxue has been startled being startled, she had not thought that her Young Master lecture of story has any useful valuable news. „This is not you can understand.” Li Qi Ye said with a smile: „Does not know Eternal, does not know Immortal Demon, how also to know thing that this story contains.” Qiurong Wanxue stays there, she recalled story that carefully her Young Master told, since her Young Master said like this, in this definitely was hiding the huge secret. However, how regardless of she realized how to recall, had not thought this story has any heaven frightening thing. „Do not think, this is not you can understand.” Li Qi Ye smiles, said. Qiurong Wanxue sighed gently, finally does not go to think this matter simply, just like Li Qi Ye said such, this inside thing is not she can study and understand. After was spoken the people of story by dozens Little Demon throws, everybody starts to understand that told the story not to work, therefore, everybody started to put out own thing to come to trade with Little Demon. Finally second ancient coffin was traded in the young disciples of ancient aristocratic family by an ancient calligraphy and painting by a family background. Fondness of Little Demon is really makes people think strange, regarding cultivator, Cultivation Technique first, treasure second, the thing like calligraphy and painting, has not affected in the cultivator eye, radically is not valuable, however, Little Demon actually likes such thing. This made some young cultivator regret, early knows that Little Demon liked these strange things, they bought the big bunch of such things in every in society, calligraphy and painting antique these things regarding cultivator, were the value how much money, wants to buy many to buy many. „good thing.” When all people thought this calligraphy and painting does not have what value, Li Qi Ye opens the eye, acclaimed one gently. „what is this thing?” Qiurong Wanxue cannot understand, had not thought where this calligraphy and painting is good, or regarding mortal, what thing indeed is an art, but, regarding cultivator, artistic such thing is not valuable! Without what function, what cultivator yearns is the strength! Li Qi Ye smiled, said: „This thing stemming from an ancient emperor toward, naturally, this inside profound and abstruse principles is not the average person can completely understand that this inside Carrying some mouth-watering three feet things.” Although Li Qi Ye had not pointed out that inside is hiding any secret, Qiurong Wanxue also understands that this is a calligraphy and painting so is incessantly simple. This makes in the Qiurong Wanxue heart very strange, why such matter Li Qi Ye can actually know that as if, he is knows probably many secrets are the same. „This wants the reason of multi- studying, the book to read a lot, the matter that knows are more.” Regarding the doubts of Qiurong Wanxue, Li Qi Ye smiles. Qiurong Wanxue could not bear looked at his one eyes, but, she did not believe such view very much, if in these matter books had the record, only feared that already was is not secret. Then, Little Demon has laid out six coffins continually, in six coffins has gold coffin, has the Divine Wood coffin, but in the coffin is putting thing what kind has, has treasure, has Qi Pin, has thing that even is others does not know. But the thing that Little Demon wants is also very special, some the big sects and countries things he looks radically does not glance, in this auction process, like Qing Jin Zi and Divine Burn Imperial Prince they had once put out their teaches treasure, but, Little Demon looks radically does not glance. In the auction process, everybody discovered that a matter, Little Demon likes the Fengdu City unearthed thing, including that jasper coffin that Li Qi Ye obtains, he altogether has laid out seven things, but in six things that he trades, four things are unearthed in Fengdu City. At this time, making young cultivator present understand that Little Demon came to Fengdu City something, therefore, everybody one after another put out itself to come with Little Demon to exchange in the thing that Fengdu City obtained. „Final two coffins, that is the extraordinary coffin, this absolutely is rarely good thing of world.” After the seventh auction, Little Demon said kindly with a smile: „Final two treasure, so long as you must, some day you can study and understand they, probably be able to develop one's ability to the full.” Hears Little Demon such words, the young gentlemen on the scene inspire for it spirit, even is excited, the Little Demon one breath lays out seven coffins, inside thing is extraordinary, now only the remaining final two coffins, listening to front of Little Demon words these two coffin inside things the things of seven coffins to be extraordinary, even said that is rarely the thing of world, it can be imagined this inside thing is extraordinary. At this time, Little Demon took out a copper coffin slowly, this copper coffin is very big, wants big one time compared with the ordinary copper coffin, as if is thinks of any colossus to be the same. After taking out the copper coffin, Little Demon has patted gently, is narrowing the eye, said with a smile: „Now makes me have a look at your things, if there is a thing that I like, this copper coffin turns over to you.” „Why does not turn on copper coffin to make everybody look first first.” Some people cannot bear say. But Little Demon said with a smile: „It is not anxious, my this inside thing absolutely is good thing, when your things took, making me glance turns on the copper coffin not to be late again.” Hears the Little Demon words, everybody one after another puts out own thing, in order to avoid fall behind other people common. „Here has a green tartar, is Fengdu City Five World Gate obtains.” Has young cultivator to put out own treasure immediately, to Little Demon introduced that said. „Here has a sinking river lock, obtains in ghost algae box in Ghost River.” Everybody one after another has put out own treasure. But at this time, the Little Demon vision falls above thing that in Divine Burn Imperial Prince took, Divine Burn Imperial Prince saw that Little Demon is interesting to own thing, immediately recommends vigorously said: „My this thing obtains when Fengdu City, is unearthed is the cloudy profound light turnover, although I have not known that is any treasure, but, absolutely is the unrivalled treasure.” „interesting.” Little Demon looked at the Divine Burn Imperial Prince thing, the nod said. But Qing Jin Zi has also put out an eye, a grayish white eye, said: „This is Ancient Eye that my clan saints and sages leave behind, unknown origin, but, absolutely is extraordinary treasure.” „Um, this thing is indeed rare.” Looked at Qing Jin Zi this eye, Little Demon also indeed nodded said approvingly. Next